The present invention relates to a yoyo, and more specifically relates to a yoyo capable to be manually accelerated when held by hands.
Due to the constraints of the retracting and bearing systems of a conventional yoyo, a conventional yoyo cannot be played by a short player because length of the yoyo string is proportional to the player's height. When a taller player releases the yoyo, the yoyo is provided with a sufficiently large acceleration zone for the yoyo to accelerate to a spin speed enough for the player to complete different yoyo tricks. However, when a short player releases the yoyo, the acceleration zone is too tiny and thus the yoyo cannot spin with a speed enough to perform yoyo tricks. Nowadays, the market provides a kind of yoyo mounted with side cap bearings. The side cap bearings can spin with respect to the spinning body of the yoyo. Therefore, when the yoyo is thrown by using the yoyo string and then spins in a high speed, players can hold the side cap bearings on the left and right sides so that the yoyo can keep spinning when it is held by hands. However, this kind of design simply enables the yoyo to be additionally played on hands, but still fails to solve the existing problem in a conventional yoyo. In other words, this kind of design cannot accelerate the spin speed of the yoyo when the yoyo is held by hands. Accordingly, short players are still unable to play a conventional yoyo. A conventional yoyo is therefore not well received by kids and children.